Emprisonné dans la glace
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: Remonter la pente est une chose compliquée, surtout suite à un traumatisme. C'est ce que vis Shawn qui aimerait rejoindre les siens, au ciel… Seule une personne le maintient en vie : Byron. Mais combien de temps tiendra-t-il comme ça…? [LuLu]
1. Brisé

**Auteure :** LuLu

**Petit mot :** Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire hormis bonne lecture ! J'espère juste que ce début vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Brisé**

À quoi bon continuer à vivre lorsqu'on a tout perdu ? Cette question, Shawn se la posait un nombre incalculable de fois dans une seule journée. Elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit déjà bien torturé par ses visions du passé.

Il y voyait : une famille heureuse, des parents aimants, un frère jumeau avec qui il partageait tout. Que ce soit ses envies, ses ressentis, sa passion pour le football… C'était sa vie d'avant. Celle où le jeune homme était loin de tous problèmes, celle où il se sentait comblé de bonheur. Celle où il n'était qu'un enfant, finalement.

Sauf que son enfance s'était brisée au moment même où il avait prit conscience de la mort et de la violence que provoquait la perte d'un être cher. Ce souvenir...Cette scène d'horreur se jouait en boucle dans sa tête comme si c'était une bobine qui ne possédait qu'une seule scène. Ils étaient en route pour un match, ce jour-là son jumeau et lui avaient fait la promesse de devenir le meilleur duo que l'histoire du football n'ait jamais connu... En effet, l'histoire du football ne connaîtrait jamais le potentiel des jumeaux Froste.

Jamais rien ne pourra les ramener. Ses parents et son frère ne sont plus là, il ne reste que lui, le seul survivant de cette terrible avalanche dans les montagnes d'Hokkaido. Même si depuis il a été accompagné par des personnes formidables, entouré par de nombreux amis qui le comprennent et le soutiennent… À présent, il n'en peut plus. Il se sent vide, malheureux, sans intérêt. Il n'a plus cette petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, celle qui le maintenait artificiellement en vie.

La période la plus difficile est passée, celle juste après l'accident. Quand il a été recueilli au collège Alpin, où il y a trouvé une famille pour laquelle il était prêt à se battre pour vivre. C'était vraiment compliqué de s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement, sans repères mais il s'y sentait en sécurité et aimé.

Hélas, cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

Sa peur de perdre à nouveau des êtres cher l'a poussé à fuir. Fuir d'une maison qui voulait bien de sa personne, qui l'aimait sincèrement, qui avait tout pour le rendre heureux. Le seul souvenir physique que Shawn a gardé en partant était l'écharpe fétiche de son défunt frère qui jusque là ne servait qu'à décorer le porte manteau de sa chambre.

La porter était un signe de changement en lui, comme si Aiden se trouvait à ses côtés et l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de lui parler, de lui confier ses ressentis pour mieux supporter l'aventure dans laquelle il se lançait sans vraiment réfléchir. Son seul but actuellement était de s'enfuir loin. Très loin des gens qui l'aiment. Simplement pour ne pas les blesser. Shawn se sentait coupable de la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'attirer la malchance aux personnes qu'il considérait comme importantes… Est-ce que quelqu'un le comprendrait un jour ? Est-ce que quelqu'un réaliserait qu'il a agit pour les autres, dans le but de les protéger et de ne plus les inquiéter inutilement ?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait rester en vie jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive de toute manière.


	2. L'endroit parfait

**Chapitre 2 : L'endroit parfait**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était enfui du collège alpin. Deux jours épuisants durant lesquels il se perdait dans la ville d'Obihiro et essayait de survivre à sa manière. Shawn demandait aux restaurants s'ils pouvaient lui donner des restes inutilisés voire même juste le laisser se reposer dans leur établissement ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Jusque là, le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de chance. Les gens se trouvaient être gentils avec lui, même si certains refusaient, ce n'était pas si grave aux yeux du défenseur. Il ne mourait pas encore de faim, ni de sommeil malgré son mode de vie anarchique. À croire que les dieux, s'ils existaient, le laissaient volontairement en vie pour qu'il souffre davantage, par pur sadisme. Du moins c'est ce qu'il venait à penser.

\- Aiden, je te jure que plus personne ne souffrira par ma faute. Je vous rejoindrai bientôt Papa, Maman et toi. Je dois juste trouver un endroit... un endroit dans lequel je pourrais mourir sans qu'on me trouve.

Le jeune garçon parlait à haute voix, persuadé que son frère l'écoutait et lui répondait. D'ailleurs, ses réponses étaient toujours en accord avec ce qu'il racontait, l'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans ses idées de suicide.

Une nouvelle nuit venait de tomber. Les rues entourées de neiges d'Obihoro avaient une ambiance particulière. Elles avaient un côté rassurant de part leurs nombreuses lumières et les façades atypiques de certaines maisons mais de l'autre, la solitude pesait, peu de gens sortaient la nuit, hormis les habitués des bars ou des karaokés.

En se demandant où il pourrait potentiellement passer la nuit, un bâtiment attira l'attention de Shawn. C'était une auberge typique de la région avec une enseigne lumineuse un peu kitsh qui clignotait en rose et en bleu clair. À l'accueil, derrière un comptoir en bois, se trouvait un jeune homme souriant qui avait directement prit le défenseur sous son aile.

"Bonsoir, bienvenue dans l'Auberge Love & Hope ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire qui eut pour effet de réchauffer le coeur de Shawn.

-B-Bonsoir… commença timidement le garçon à l'écharpe. J'aurais besoin que vous m'hébergiez, juste cette nuit… Mais, je n'ai pas d'argent. C'est possible ?"

Un silence s'installa un peu trop rapidement entre eux. Le blond semblait peser le pour et le contre concernant cette proposition. Puis, ses yeux rubis s'était instantanément illuminés face à Shawn. Comme si quelque chose lui avait soudainement fait changer d'avis.

"Oh désolé, je réfléchissais à quelle chambre tu pourrais occuper ! le jeune homme gloussa légèrement. Sache que les repas sont compris donc tu peux manger ici ce soir, et demain matin avant de partir. Tu m'as l'air bien maigre...Donc n'hésite pas à manger autant que tu le veux. C'est important. "

Comment ? Comment une telle bienveillance était-elle possible ? Personne jusque là n'avait été aussi gentil et prévenant envers le défenseur. Pour une fois qu'on ne le prenait pas pour un clochard profiteur... Ça le perturbait énormément.

"Aimerais-tu qu'on mange ensemble ? proposa le blondinet, Manger seul c'est un peu triste surtout pour un nouvel arrivant.

-Pourquoi pas."

Ce garçon était le premier à briser sa solitude depuis qu'il avait fugué du collège Alpin. Même si il avait son frère à ses côtés, il devait admettre que le manque d'une présence physique le rendait encore plus triste. Shawn suivit alors son nouveau compère qui avait fait le tour du comptoir pour lui indiquer le chemin vers ce qui ressemblait à un petit restaurant.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Elle ne comportait qu'une grande table au milieu de celle-ci avec au moins une dizaine de chaises de chaque côté. Au fond, il s'y trouvait un buffet qui semblait avoir subit le passage de nombreuses personnes. Il était sale mais visiblement il y avait assez à manger pour deux personnes, voire un peu trop.

Shawn suivait son sauveur du soir, il se servait, sans trop savoir quoi manger. La nourriture ne lui faisait pas envie mais il avait le ventre vide. Il n'avait pas envie de grand chose en réalité. Depuis la perte de sa famille, c'était comme ça.

Une fois leurs assiettes remplies, les deux garçons prirent place à table, l'un en face de l'autre.

"Bon appétit ! lança joyeusement le blondinet avant de sauter sur sa salade de pâtes aux algues wakame."

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien donner envie à ce garçon de manger ? Sans doute le fait qu'il travaillait toute la journée à l'accueil, ça devait creuser. Le garçon à l'écharpe regardait son repas sans trop savoir quoi faire. Comme si sa nourriture allait se volatiliser dans son estomac sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'agir.

Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien.

"Oh... Tu n'as pas envie de manger ? demanda le blondinet qui sortait de table pour aller chercher une part de cheesecake.

-Non...Désolé, je me suis beaucoup servi pour pas grand chose.

-C'est embêtant pour toi. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer, la femme de ménage débarrassera ton assiette, ne t'en fais pas. lui sourit le garçon qui s'était installé à nouveau pour manger son gâteau."

Une fois son repas fini, le garçon aux cheveux longs invita Shawn à monter à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Il avait au préalable prit la clef d'une chambre sans réservation pour que le défenseur puisse dormir tranquillement.

"Et voilà ta chambre ! Est-ce qu'elle te plait ?"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris examina rapidement cette petite pièce à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Le sol et les murs étaient en bois qui dégageaient une odeur particulière. Il y avait un lit dans un coin et une petite table basse à côté, tout aussi rustique, sur laquelle demeurait une petite lampe. Le reste de la chambre était décoré de quelques peintures représentant l'hiver.

"Oui, c'est joli. répondit un peu tardivement Shawn.

-Super ! Ah oui, si tu veux prendre une douche sache qu'elles sont au bout du couloir à ta gauche. Normalement je t'ai tout indiqué… Ça va aller ? demanda son hôte en arborant une mine inquiète.

-Je crois.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à frapper à ma porte, ma chambre est juste à côté ! "

Le garçon à l'écharpe se contenta d'acquiescer. Après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, le blondinet s'éclipsa dans le couloir tout en fermant délicatement la porte.

Finalement, il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. Calme, sans trop de gens. Sa soirée avait été sympathique, accompagnée d'un garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom… Il aurait aimé lui demander mais c'était trop tard. Shawn se sentait enfin prêt.

Prêt à partir de cet enfer qu'était sa vie.


End file.
